Am iWicked?
by Perfectly-Imperfect-447
Summary: When Sam Puckett showed up at college, She never thought she'd be part of the scandal of the century, A story of Adventure, Friendship, and some Romance. Based on the musical, "Wicked" AU Final Chapter! Chp. 22 AN    Formerly Known as Cali-447
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the "First" Chapter of my story "Am i Wicked?"

This story is based on the Broadway musical _Wicked._

I don't think any one has written a story like this: a telling of Wicked using the iCarly characters.

To Start off this story, I would like to give you a character list.

_Elphaba-Sam_

_Galinda/Glinda-Carly_

_Fiyero-Freddie_

_The Wizard- Broadway Star Kristopher Dinzel_

_Madam Morrible- Talent Agent Gina Mawful/ Dean of McShizles_

_Doctor Dillamond -Principal Franklin_

_Nessa Rose-Melanie_

_Boc- Brad_

Now before anything else, this is a notice/warning, The characters will appear OOC at times, some more than others. This was done to give a real feeling of the musical.

So, If you made it this far, without further ado, I present to you the first chapter of "Am i Wicked?"

-Cali-447


	2. We were Friends, at school

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, Wicked or its soundtrack. Those belong to Dan Schneider, Nickelodeon, Stephen Schwartz (music and Lyrics), Winnie Holzman(author of one version of _Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West_) Gregory Maguire (author of the Original _Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West_ ), L. Frank Baum (Author of _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_ ), and Universal Pictures**

* * *

><p><em>At a interview panel for KMUS1<em>

"Carly! How do you feel that your biggest competition, Samantha Puckett, is gone?" A reporter yelled out

"Well I'm very sorry for her family's loss. She had great talent for someone so...for lack of better word, wicked.z' Carly Replied, a slight bitterness to her voice.

"How did she die? Do you know?" A second reporter yelled out

"I heard something about her being killed then her body was recovered quickly. I rather not talk about it." She said fast

"Was she really wicked?" The first reporter asked

Carly blinked and bit her lip quickly before answering.

"Yes, she was wicked."

"Was it true you guys were friends?" The last reporter asked

The crowd went silent as Carly's eyes grew wide. She pondered before carefully choosing her words.

"Well what do you mean by friends?" She took a small breath and continued, "I knew her, from school."

******Flashback Flashback Flashback******

It was the first day of college at McShizles College for the Talently Gifted. (**The Most AWESOME name for a college)** Carly Shay walked in, confident that she would soon be the Star. She always wanted to be in a Broadway Production. A talent agent was to be in the school and she would try to charm her as she had always done to everyone else.

She joined a group of students singing the school anthem. Suddenly two people appeared near the crowd and they saw the mismatched pair. One was blond, with blue eyes hidden beneath glasses. That was all that stood out, she was dressed in what seemed like the worst outfit. She had head to toe in a light purple dress with a matching hat and frumpy shoes. The person next to her was the splitting image of her, except she had Red Hair and green eyes. She was also, in a wheel chair. She was dressed better than the other girl.

The crown continued staring until the blond twin got upset and started yelling at them.

"What are you staring at? Oh I see, there's something on my face. Let's just get this over with. No I am not supposed to be the ugly twin, I don't-"

"Samantha! You're causing a commotion." The Red haired twin yelled

"What is going on here?" A voice sprang from the crowd.

It quickly parted to show a tall, old woman standing at the end. It was Ms. Mawful, a dean here at the college along with being a talent agent. Ms. Mawful was a bitter woman, secretly jealous of the students' youth. She narrowed her eyes before she noticed the twins.

"Oh my, you two must be the Puckett's. Your father was a great director."

"Oh yes, I'm Melanie, and this is Samantha." The green eyed twin said.

"Look at that Carly, it's not fair that their getting special treatment." A pink haired girl said to Carly

"I know I'll say something later." She said quietly.

They continued talking, oblivious to Ms. Mawful's conversation to the twins.

"Oh Ms. Melanie, your father told me that you would require special help."

"Yes and I brought-"

"You shall stay with me for the year. No complaints." She said smiling to Melanie. She turned to Sam with a slight scowl on her face.

"You dear, will have to room to someone else. Who shall offer to have Ms. Samantha stay with them?" She said turning to the crowd

Carly, seeing that she had turned back to the students raised her hand.

"Ms Mawful, I would like to t-"

"Oh Ms. Shay thank you for your generosity. I'm sure you'll get along well with ."

Carly's eyes opened wide. She had gotten a private room this year and now she was being forced to share it. And with a weird person! She didn't argue, knowing that Ms. Mawful wouldn't like her if she argued.

Sam was just as shocked. The Carly girl looked like a judgmental priss. This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Ahh feels good to be back! So this is the first chapter of the Broadway musical _Wicked_ originally staring Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth. It has grown to be one of the musicals I love. So for those who have seen the musical, I hope I have done It justice transfering it to iCarly form. So thank you for reading and please tell me if I am doing well or horribly or just your opinions so far. This chapter was inspired by the songs "No One Mourns The Wicked" and "Dear Old Shiz" You can listen to them on Youtube, MusicalTheatre09 and kikki5183 both have wonderful videos of the soundtrack on their channels.**

**-Cali-447**

**(And yes, I changed Melanie's hair and eye color for a reason.)**


	3. The Wizard and I

**Back with the second chapter!**

* * *

><p>Sam had been called into 's office for a private meeting. She hadn't even gone to her room yet.<p>

She knocked on her office door and a voice told her to come in.

"Oh Samantha, hello how are you? How is your room?"

"I haven't been there yet, but it's been fine I guess. How's Melanie?"

"She's doing fine. I'll make sure to make sure you get updates throughout the week. Your father mailed her a wonderful necklace earlier today and she'll get it later this week. Anyway I make an appointment with each student. You're first. Any way I would like you to sing your audition song that we sent you."

"Of course, uhh will it be accapella?"

"Of course, people try to hide behind the music dear."

Sam took a deep breath and began to sing a tune she had practiced all summer.

_Did that really just happen? Have I actually understood?_

_This weird quirk I've tried to suppress or hide_

_Is a talent that could Help me meet the Wizard_

_If I make good so I'll make good_

_When I meet the Wizard, Once I prove my worth,_

_And then I'll meet the Wizard What I've waited for since,_

_(Spoken: Since birth!)_

_And with all his Wizard wisdom, by my looks, he won't be blinded_

_Do you think the Wizard is (Spoken: dumb?) Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?_

_(Spoken: No!) He'll say to me, "I see who you truly are -A girl on whom I can rely!"_

_And that's how we'll begin The Wizard and I:_

_Once I'm with the Wizard My whole life will change_

_'Cuz once you're with the Wizard No one thinks you're strange!_

_No father is not proud of you, No sister acts ashamed_

_And all of Oz has to love you when by the Wizard, you're acclaimed_

_And this gift or this curse I have inside_

_Maybe at last, I'll know why when we are hand in hand _

_The Wizard and I!_

_And one day, he'll say to me, "Elphaba, A girl who is so superior,_

_Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside Have a matching exterior?_

_And since folks here to an absurd degree_

_Seem fixated on your verdigris_

_Would it be all right by you_

_If I de-greenified you?"_

_And though of course, that's not important to me_

_"All right, why not?" I'll reply Oh, what a pair we'll be_

_The Wizard and I;_

_Yes, what a pair we'll be_

_The Wizard and..._

_Unlimited my future is unlimited_

_And I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy_

_I know - it sounds truly crazy and true, the vision's hazy_

_But I swear, someday there'll be a celebration throughout Oz_

_That's all to do with me!_

_And I'll stand there with the Wizard, Feeling things I've never felt_

_And though I'd never show it, I'd be so happy, I could melt!_

_And so it will be for the rest of my life,_

_And I'll want nothing else till I die_

_Held in such high esteem When people see me, they will scream_

_For half of Oz's favorite team;_

_The Wizard and I!_

Sam finished grandly with her hands in the air. Ms. Mawful was amazed; she'd never seem a student with so much talent.

"Ms. Puckett! I am shocked! You're a fantastic performer. I'll make sure to add you to the audition list for a chance to perform with Kristopher Dinzel."

"Kristopher "the Wiz" Dinzel? The Broadway performer?"

"The very same, if you continue this way, you'll have a very good chance at the role. Anyway take this journal, all my students get one. It's to write down thoughts and so. You may go Ms. Puckett.

Sam left excitedly. She had a chance to perform on Broadway! Nothing could bring her down, until she reached her new room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**So thank you for all of you who read the intro and the first chapter, I do apreaciate when you guys and gals take time to read my stories.**

**I forgot to mention this, but the musical Wicked does exist in this story, I mainly only use it for the songs though since they do go to performing arts college. This song is called "The Wizard and I" In the show it is performed by Elphaba.**

**Can anyone guess where the name Kristopher Dinzel comes from? Trust me, it's not that hard. But it did take me a while to come up with it. **

**So thank you for reading and if you could please leave some feedback, I'd really appreciate it.**

**-Cali-447**

**(Also, to those who read this, if you could go answer a poll on my profile page, I'd really like that. And if you choose "Other" don't be afraid to send in some ideas!)**


	4. What is this Feeling? It's Loathing

**Bold= Carly **_Italics= Sam_

* * *

><p>Carly had her meeting after Sam. She had arrived to her room seeing Sam on her bed on the opposite side of Carly's room.<p>

"Hello, I'm Carly" She said awkwardly

"Hi I'm Sam." Sam said blandly

Carly, already tired of being nice, started to talk louder.

"So we should go over some rules. I don't touch your stuff, you don't touch my stuff. Got it?"

"Wow, like I want to touch your stuff."

"What's your problem? You should be happy that you get to stay with me."

"You offered to let me stay with you! And don't worry; as soon as I get an audition with that talent agency, I'm leaving."

"What audition? Ms. Mawful never mentioned an audition."

"Maybe not to you. Now I have to unpack and I'm sure you have to do the same."

Sam went to her side of the room and started to do as she said. Carly looked at her furiously, how could someone be so infuriating? She unpacked as well and knew her journal would soon be written in.

#Two Weeks Later#

**Dearest Mumsie and Pop-cicle,**

**Just kidding with the silly names. **

**Anyway life here at McShizzle's has gotten complicated. The classes are fine but it's my roommate that is the problem.**

**But, I'll do my best to get through this. I know you'd be proud of me. **

_My Dear Father,_

_I hope you are well. I am writing against your wishes to tell you some important news. _

_Melanie and I will not be sharing a room this year. The Dean requested that she stay with her for Special care. I however will be sharing a room with, for lack of better words, a prissy girl. Besides that, there is only one word to describe her._

**Anyway, back to the "evil" roommate. She's unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe. I don't get how I'm feeling. It feels like I really don't like.**

_Blond. _

_I know I should never give into stereotypes, but she seems to be the epitome of the qualities that seem to have to define our hair color. And no, she is not blond. _

_I have to go, my roommate just walked in. I hope to receive some correspondence from you, the person who brought us into existence._

_Sincerely your daughter,_

_Samantha._

**I'll talk to you soon. I have to go to class tomorrow and it's pretty late here. Say Hi to Spencer for me.**

**Carly 3**

* * *

><p>Both girls put down their laptops. Sam hated being called Samantha, but she was forced to be proper when writing to her father. Even if he never wrote back. Carly hated having to seem happy about everything, she had troubles too. Even if no one saw them.<p>

Carly got up and headed to the mini-fridge and got a soda. Sam looked up from her book and shrugged. While it appeared she didn't care what people thought of her, she cared deeply. The fact that her roommate appeared to hate her didn't help, but she seemed to hate her too.

"What are you staring at?" Carly said breaking Sam out of her trance.

"Your ugly pajamas." Sam said coolly.

"Well then! There's no need to be so rude."

"I'm being rude? You're the one saying, "Stay out of my stuff" you think since you're so "popular" you can tell people what do!"

"You're one to talk! You scare people off with **your** overbearing attitude. You'd have more friends if you'd do something about yourself."

"Okay I'm sick of this! Let's just say the entire thing we detest about each other!" Sam said, fed up

"You're Face"

"Your Voice"

"Your Clothing"

"Your attitude"

"Everything!" They yelled at each other.

They turned away from each other when the door swung open.

"Carly! Guess what? Marissa Benson's SON is downstairs! Come quick." Wendy yelled

Carly looked excited and ran downstairs. Sam stayed back for a while before her curiosity got the best of her and she walked down after Carly made it downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>

**I'm pretty sure you guys can tell who's coming up. Carly's and Sam's emails were inspired by the song "What Is This Feeling? (Loathing)" **

**Thank you to Princess of the BookWorms and Kpfan72491 for reviewing. I really do appreciate it when you guys leave responses or alerts or anything positive to this story. **

**Please vote in the poll for my next story. Since our marching season basically ends tomorrow, I'll have more time to write. But i do have some good news, I have started to write the wedding scene for iBring Them Back Together, it should be up in about a month mainly because it started as a one shot but is turning out much longer, and they aren't even married yet. Oh and i also found some more inspiration for Red, Black and Blue so expect some of that too.**

**Thank you for reading and please either vote in the poll or leave some reviews**

**-Cali-447**


	5. Something Bad

There he was, Freddie Benson. The son of a Television Show producer. He had talent as well, but her fame overshadowed his. He was Carly and Sam's age, with brown hair and eyes. He was handsome. The girls swooned over him, but he didn't notice. The only person he saw was Carly.

Their eyes met and they seemed to be drawn to each other. He walked to her and started to talk.

"Hi, I'm Freddie."

"I'm Carly" She said, flipping her hair flirtatiously.

Sam went back to her room. She didn't want to see people fawning over a person. She walked back to her room. When she got to her room however, she had an empty feeling.

* * *

><p>Carly didn't come back until a half hour later. She had a huge smile on her face. She grabbed her phone and went to the bathroom to talk. The sound echoed off the walls so Sam heard parts of the conversation.<p>

"We talked for like 20 minutes,"

"He asked me to the dance."

"The one that's coming up on Sunday."

"Oh we were meant for each other."

"I got to go, Class at nine tomorrow morning."

She walked out and turned to Sam.

"Do you mind going to sleep, I have class tomorrow."

"I know, we have the same class."

They got up and got ready for bed. They turned off the lights without so much as a mild "good night."

* * *

><p>The class next day was the same as always. Except for the threatening message on the board.<p>

**Go Home Freak!**

Mr. Franklin had tried removing the words, visible by the smudges. Sam walked in and saw that he needed help. She set her stuff on the desk and grabbed a rag and started to help.

"You don't need to help Sam" he said sadly

"I know" she said still wiping, "so what makes you a "freak"? It can't be that bad, can it?"

"People don't like the fact that I rebel against the school system. I don't like how they let anyone in here with money."

"That's unfair, why should people judge you for doing what's right?"

"I'm glad one person sees it that way. Take your seat, this doesn't seem like it's coming off anytime soon."

Sam did as she was told and sat down as the last of the class walked in.

"Hello class. I'd enjoy it if you ignored the board and focused on the lesson. Today we are going to continue our acting exercises. Please get into pairs of two"

"Oh Mr. Benson, how nice of you to join us, 10 minutes late." He said as the class finished getting into pairs.

"Sorry I got lost." Freddie said sheepishly

"Well, we'll deal with that later. You came just in time. We're splitting into groups of two and only Ms. Puckett doesn't have a partner. You'll be hers."

Freddie looked around for a moment before spotting Sam and walking over to her.

"Hi I'm Freddie."

"I know that. I'm Sam"

"Oh were you one of the girls that went downstairs yesterday to greet me?" Freddie said cockily

"No why would I want to get all excited for a boy who I barely know?"

"Ouch," Freddie said with a fake hurt look on his face,

"Okay class, just for starters, do the mirrors exercise," Mr. Franklin said

The class started to wave the arm crazily and doing dumb classic hand movements. Sam and Freddie settled for doing the classic ones, so they could still talk.

"You should get out more; all this bottled-up anger hurts you more than it does other people. You shouldn't have to put up this tough girl/misunderstood facade"

"How about you? I can see you're unhappy, it's written on your face. If anyone's putting up a facade it you. Hiding behind "happiness" isn't going to do anything"

"Is that what you think of me?" Said Freddie, feeling himself starting to get angry at this girl who had figured him out.

"Do you want to know what I think of you?" Sam replied getting angry too

"Yeah I do."

A heavy object came through the window. It suddenly started spewing out smelly gas. Mr. Franklin pulled the fire alarm and the class went outside. The rest of the building follow suit and classes were canceled for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday, The day of the dance. Carly spent the day getting ready for her date with Freddie. She had become great friends with Melanie and was going with her too. They both got ready and were about to leave when a girl named Wendy came in with a package for Carly.<p>

"You go ahead Melanie, I'll be right there."

Carly stayed back and opened the box. Inside was an ugly pair of shoes. They were flats with an ugly tie-dye pattern on them.

"My parents never had the best fashion sense." Carly said to Wendy

"You got that right. Oh, you know what they look like they go with, that dress coat thing that Sam girl was wearing. You should give them to her."

"Should I? That seems kind of mean."

"Tell her it's a truce gift. Besides, you're never going to wear them and she might."

"I guess you're right. I'll be right back" Carly said as she took off for the dorm room.

She walked to her room and found Sam on the bed using her laptop. Sam looked up and Carly spoke.

"Hi, so I brought you something." She said awkwardly

"What is it?"

"Some shoes. I thought they would look great with some of your outfits."

"Why are you doing this? I thought we hated each other." Sam said as she unwrapped the shoes.

"Yeah but it's a peace offering. It's going to be no fun this year if we're both fighting and hating each other."

"I agree. Thank you Carly." She said staring at the door as Carly walked out.

"You're welcome. I have to go to the dance now. Bye Sam."

"Bye Carly."

Carly left and Sam sat on her bed admiring the shoes. She needed to do something nice for her too. Suddenly she had an idea and headed straight to Ms. Mawful's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Who likes slightly cocky Freddie? How about nice Cam friendship? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. What do you think Sam went to go do? This chapter was inspired by "Something Bad"**

**Had my last Marching Band Competition today, we got 3rd out of seven with our highest score, 2nd in Colorguard, and 2nd in Percussion out of 18 I believe. I think we did pretty well today. Then we got In n Out, like 6 of our members got 4x4s. It was pretty awesome.**

**Thank you for reading and please review and answer the poll on my profile page. **

**-Cali-447**


	6. Dancing and Popular

**Sorry for the wait, I kept wanting to edit this and ended up adding a whole new part to the end of it to make it go along with the song and the story. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The dance was being held in the large gymnasium. It was the first dance of the year. It was decorated with purple, pink, and green decorations. There was great music and everyone was dancing. It seemed like Carly and Freddie were leading the crowd. Carly left to get some punch and was met with Brad.<p>

"Hello Ms. Carly." He said excitedly

"Hi Brad." She said unenthusiastically

"Would you like to dance?"

"No sorry I'm going to hang out with Melanie. It's so sad that she has to sit over there. She's so tragically beautiful; I wish someone would be nice enough to talk to her. Right Brad?" Carly said persuasively

Brad, eager to please Carly, ran over to Melanie.

"Hello Melanie! How are you today?"

"Hi Brad, I'm well I guess." She said blushing

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'm in this chair though."

"Uhh. That's no problem."

Brad went behind Melanie and pushed her to the dance floor. They were near the edge. He spun her around, dancing awkwardly around her.

Carly watched from afar with Freddie.

_This should get him off my back._

"Oh Carly! Hello Dear." Someone called to her

"Ms. Mawful! How are you?" Carly replied back in shock

"Just fine dear. I have some exciting news for you and I couldn't wait."

"Really? What is it?"

"You've gotten a chance to audition for a Broadway role! Ms. Puckett insisted if she got a chance, you should too!"

"Sam did this? That was so nice of her." Carly said thoughtfully

"Ah yes. I'll leave you to enjoy this rest of the dance."

Carly went back to Freddie when the doors swung open.

It was Sam. She was standing there wearing a plain black dress and Carly's shoes. Everyone stared at her wondering what she was doing there. The music was still playing and she walked to the dance floor. She began dancing awkwardly, ignoring the stares she was getting.

"It's inspiring how she doesn't care about what people think of her." Freddie said quietly to Carly.

"She does care. She just hides it well." She responded, even quieter.

She walked over to Sam and talked to her.

"Can I join you?" She said dancing awkwardly like Sam.

The two began dancing with all eyes on them. Freddie joined in, along with Melanie and Brad. The five were all on the dance floor. The crowd joined them and the dance resumed its happy atmosphere. Brad and Melanie sat down shortly after.

"Melanie, do you know why I asked you to dance?" Brad said feeling that Melanie should know the truth.

"It's because of my wheelchair, isn't it?" Melanie said sadly.

Brad looked shocked before quickly rebounding.

"No, it's because I like you a little." He lied, "Carly told me to go for it."

Melanie smiled and Brad matched hers with a fake one. His phone rang and he left to go help his roommate. She let him go and went to talk to Sam.

"Sam! Are you having fun?"

"I guess. Why are you so chipper?"

"Because Brad told me he liked me. And Carly told him to go for it. I have to find a way to repay her."

"Don't worry, I got that covered." Sam said slyly, "do you want to head back to your dorm? It's late."

"Yeah, let's just tell Carly and go."

They found Carly, who left with them too. They dropped Melanie off at her dorm and headed to theirs

_**WICKED WICKED WICKED WICKED WICKED WICKED WICKED WICKED WICKED WICKED WICKED WICKED WICKED WICKED WICKED WICKED**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>WICKED WICKED WICKED WICKED WICKED WICKED WICKED WICKED WICKED WICKED WICKED WICKED WICKED WICKED WICKED WICKED <strong>_

They arrived and sat on their beds.

"You know Sam; it was really nice what you did for me. The audition, I mean."

"Yeah well it was my way of thanking you for the shoes and for Melanie too."

The girls looked at each other and smiled genuine smiles.

They started get ready for sleep and as they changed Sam's earrings fell off.

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong?"

"My earrings! They're missing."

Both girls dropped to the floor and crawled around the room looking for the missing earrings.

"Sam, don't worry, they're just earrings."

"No, they're my mom's. It's one of the few things she left for us."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know your mom died."

"She didn't. As soon as she could, she left us for a boyfriend. My dad blames me and Melanie. She couldn't handle responsibility so she left us."

"Why would he blame you?"

"One, like I said we were the responsibility that made her leave, two I'm part of the reason Melanie's in a wheelchair."

"How does he blame you for that?" Carly asked shocked

"There were complications in the labor so when Melanie came out after me, her umbilical cord was wrapped around her legs."

"None of it was your fault. Besides-"

"And I look like my mom and that reminds him of my mom every time he sees me."

"Sam, just because he says it's your fault, doesn't make it true."

She sadly smiled at Sam and spotted something sparkly.

"I found them!"

She handed the earrings to Sam, who accepted them thankfully.

They got up and Sam hugged Carly very quickly and shortly.

"You know Sam; I could help you with your look."

"You don't have to do that." Sam said nervously

"I know, that's what makes me so nice." Carly said with a small smile

Sam gave her a confused look.

"i feel i have to help you. It almost breaks my heart to see you." Carly said sincerely

"Eh, I'll give it a shot. Just no big changes."

"Yay! Okay so what we need to work on is your clothing, boy help, hair, shoes, attitude, slang, sports, and friends."

"Wow just change all of me why don't you."

"Why don't we start with something small? Like flipping your hair!"

"Hair flips? Really?"

"Hey, hair flips can help you excel in life. From flirting to getting favors done. Here let me show you."

Carly got off the bed and proceeded to show how to flip her hair. She put some hair on her from side and pushed it back. Sam did the same and Carly clapped.

"Okay, so let's go shopping for some clothes."

"Carly it's almost 10:00 pm."

"Yeah and we don't have class until Wednesday so we should go today and work on you tomorrow."

"Fine, but go easy on me please."

"Yay! Let's go."

The girls headed to the door to head out to the mall.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, the stores were starting to close but they had managed to find 24 hour stores there. As soon as they walked in, Carly grabbed the first pink rack of clothes she saw and pulled it over to the dressing room. Sam, seeing her struggle with the metal rack, helped her with it.<p>

"first thing, No pink" Sam said after actually stopping to look at the rack

"Pink goes good with green! Isn't that your favorite color?" Carly piped up

"yeah but-"

"then you have nothing to worry about"

Sam sighed once again and went over to the dressing room with the pile of clothes that Carly had just handed her.

After trial and error of several outfits, Sam had a sufficient amount of clothes for Carly and they headed to the make-up aisle.

Carly quickly picked the colors that matched that Sam's slightly tan skin tone and handed them to her.

"Carly, how are we going to afford all this."

"you have a credit card, I have a credit card, we're covered!"

"But-"

"no more buts! don't you see how looks can get you places? even if you only adjust them a little bit." Carly yelled before her featured softened and sat on the stool next to the makeup station. "I just want you to be happy"

Sam sat next to her and thought quietly.

Carly picked a bag of clothes and offered it to her.

Sam turned to her and grabbed it with a smile.

"Let's go home," She said before continuing, "so WE can go try on my new clothes." after spotting the disappointed look on Carly's face

She immediately perked up and the two headed back to the college dorm.

* * *

><p>"And there," Carly said triumphantly after putting the eyeliner away. "Why, Ms. Puckett, you're beautiful." She said slowly and honestly<p>

She handed her the mirror.

Sam looked at herself in the mirror; her hair was in tighter curls and her her blue eyes were highlighted by the recently applied make-up.

She tried hard to convince herself that this was better. She did look pretty there was no denying it. She giggled at the thought, before regaining her sense.

"I have to go" and she left, with out another word.

"You're welcome" Carly called out, holding the mirror Sam had just pushed into her hand.

Carly thought quietly

_She'll accept it some day, she wants to._

She looked into the mirror and smiled. SHE looked quite well today._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**CAM FRIENDSHIP! Does it feel better now that they're friends? During the musical, they focus more on Fiyero while the dance is going on, but in wanted to put more emphasis on Carly and Sam for now. This chapter is inspired by the songs "Dancing Through Life" and "Popular" THe second is one of my favorites, It's so funny.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please go answer the poll in the profile. I would really like to know some opinions on the stories i have planned and to know what could be interesting for all of you.**

**Enjoy your weekend and I hope all of you in the United States had a happy Thanksgiving and snagged some great Black Friday deals.**

**-Cali-447**


	7. I'm Not That Girl

It was Wednesday, the stink bomb gas had cleared and classes were back on. Carly had walked in first and Sam after. She looked different. She had "modern" clothes, a "better" hair-do, but she was still wearing Carly's shoes. She had gotten weird stares, but people moved on. Except for one.

"You've been Carly-fied." Freddie said bluntly

"What do you mean?" She said defensively

"You're all girly and not you."

"What's it to you?"

At that moment, Mr. Franklin walked in with a sad look on his face. There was a man behind him.

"Hello class. I'm afraid I have some news for you. I am no longer allowed to teach here. Apparently the school board doesn't like me saying the tru-"

"Hem Hem." The man next to him coughed. (**Quick! Which HP character?)**

"**Anyway,** this is Mr. Howard. He'll be your new teacher. Please give him your respect. I hope to see some of you sometime. You'll be missed"

With those few words, Mr. Franklin walked out of the room. Mr. Howard took control of the class.

"Now, I hate children. And you are children, despite you being in "college" I want you to know that this will be the most difficult class you'll ever take, most of you guys won't pass." He chuckled at the end

"You're a sour old peach aren't you?" Freddie called out

"Excuse me?" Mr. Howard said offended

"You come in already judging us and you don't even know us."

"I know you kids. You're all the same."

"Ever heard about individuality? Freddie's right, who are you to judge?" Said Sam

"Well if you don't like my ideas, then you're free to leave."

Sam and Freddie looked at each other with stern faces and nodded. They sat down, gathered their stuff and walked out of the classroom. There were gasps around the room, but they ignored it. Mr. Howard stood speechless.

They made it outside and stopped. Where would they go now?

"Hey, thanks for rebelling with me." Freddie said, breaking the silence.

"You're welcome? What do we do now? Mr. Howard isn't going to let us in his class again."

"Do you want to go to the mall? I know it sounds girly and what-not, but we have an hour to kill."

"Okay, but we need to go to the food court first. I haven't had breakfast."

"Ha-ha, fine. Let's go!" Freddie chuckled

The two Rebels headed to the bus stop. It eventually dropped them off at the Mall and they went inside. As promised they went to the food court first and ate. They walked around the mall going into some of the stores. Freddie dragged Sam into a store where he said they would look for better Sam clothes. They found nothing and soon they headed back to the college.

* * *

><p>Sam went to her room where a worried Carly was waiting.<p>

"Where were you? Ms. Mawful's is looking for you."

"Don't worry, Freddie and I went to the mall and we came right back."

"Oh good, you guys were okay." Carly said relieved. Her face turned nervous again and she spoke again. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"I really like Freddie and we're going to be married!"

"He already asked?" Sam asked shocked

"No he doesn't know it yet. I just really like him."

"Carly! Another package's downstairs!" Wendy yelled from outside the door.

"Okay! Do you mind if I go downstairs for a while?" Carly asked

"No, go ahead I have some homework to do and I'm headed out anyway."

"Cool let's go down together!"

The two girls headed downstairs and Sam left Carly in the lobby. She headed near the library but swerved to the left. There was a little spot with grass and a tree that she'd found her first week here. She sat down and took out her journal she'd smuggled out of her room.

She had only written in the journal a couple of times. Her study of the people here.

_**SAM'S POV**_

_Carly- Self-absorbed, Mean, but Pretty_

I crossed out what I'd written and rewrote it.

_Well Meaning, Cares about public opinion, kind of nice._

I looked at my page happy at what I am written. There was a blank spot underneath it

_Freddie-_

What **did** I think of him? He was-, I couldn't describe him.

I turned the page and began writing.

_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome, she wins him_

_Dark hair with a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose_

_And Heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl_

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl..._

I finished my song and groaned. I had fallen for my friend's boyfriend. This stinks.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**In the words of our dear Sikowitz "Ooh a twist!" So now Sam is in love with Freddie who is dating Carly, who really does love Freddie. A busy love triangle for only the first six chapters eh? The song is "Not That Girl" and is performed by Elphaba (Sam.) It is a really sweet song but it is also very sad. **

**If you guys could please( and I mean please) go answer the poll in my profile, I would be really thankful. I'm currently working on "iHave a Baby" and the wedding for iBTBT, since those are the ones that the person who voted selected. **

**Thank you to **Kpfan72491 who has reviewing constantly, it's nice to know that someone like this story. I sometime get discouraged then don't feel like updating (which explains why I won't update for a week or so) a story, but then i think about the people that do like the story and I think they should deserve a chance to see how the story ends. ****

****Thank you for reading my pleading author's note, but most importantly this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and i hope you have and awesome day, night, or evening.****

****-Cali-447****


	8. One Short Day

**The song is "One Short Day"**

* * *

><p>Sam walked back to her dorm and was met with Ms. Mawful.<p>

"Samantha Dear! I've been looking for you everywhere dear. I have some important things to talk to you about."

"Before you say anything, Mr. Howard was the one who was rude first."

"What, I wasn't talking about that- Anyway, I wanted to tell you that your tickets for the auditions have come in and you and Ms. Shay will be leaving on Friday. You have to pack all your things because I believe you won't be coming back."

"Oh Thank you thank you!"

Ms. Mawful handed Sam a folder and walked off. Sam jumped in the air and started to run to her dorm. She found Carly in their room and threw the folder at her. She looked mad as she opened the folder. She took out a piece of paper. She read it carefully and she jumped and screamed like Sam. They hugged each other and pulled away, getting their bag and starting to pack. They spoke over each other, discussing their plans when they got to New York.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, the day they were set to leave. Ms. Mawful had driven them to the airport saying she would join them later. Freddie came to see them off. He hugged Sam and she left Carly and Freddie for privacy. Soon they were on the plane and off to New York.<p>

They arrived in the airport and there was a driver waiting for them. They got their bags and headed to the apartment. They shared an apartment. They unpacked and rested. They traveled cross-country for the audition of a lifetime. They fell asleep quickly after that.

* * *

><p>"Sam what are we going to do!" Carly yelled to her.<p>

"I don't know yet, let me think!" Sam yelled back

The girls had explored the Big Apple and had decided to check out the auditions. They found out that Ms. Mawful had messed up the auditions schedule and had signed them as a duet. The girls had freaked, they had two days to figure out what they have to do.

"I got it! There's one song we can use. It's good for our situation" Sam said

Sam opened her laptop and looked up the song. They found the song and listened to it

"That's brilliant. Why didn't we think of this before?"

"We were too busy panicking"

"That's good! Let's start."

The girls began practicing together and by the end of the night, they had their song.

* * *

><p>The day of the audition came quickly. The girls were nervous, but they were still confident in their song. "Samantha Shay and Carly Puckett!" An assistant called<p>

The girls walk on the stage and Sam spoke up.

"It's Samantha Puckett and Carly Shay, not the other way around."

"Sorry, what we'll you two be singing?" The Agent asked boredly

"An old song. We handed the music to the piano player when we first walked in."

"I see, you may start."

**_Sam and Carly_**

**_ONE SHORT DAY_**

**_IN THE EMERALD CITY..._**

**_Carly_**

**I've always wanted to see the Emerald City.**

**_Both_**

**_ONE SHORT DAY_**

**_IN THE EMERALD CITY..._**

**_ONE SHORT DAY_**

**_IN THE EMERALD CITY_**

**_ONE SHORT DAY_**

**_FULL OF SO MUCH TO DO_**

**_EV'RY WAY_**

**_THAT YOU LOOK IN THIS CITY_**

**_THERE'S SOMETHING EXQUISITE_**

**_YOU'LL WANT TO VISIT_**

**_BEFORE THE DAY'S THROUGH!_**

**_Sam_**

_THERE ARE BUILDINGS TALL AS QUOXWOOD TREES_

**_Carly_**

**DRESS SALONS**

**_Sam_**

_AND LIBRARIES_

**_Carly_**

**PALACES!**

**_Sam_**

_MUSEUMS!_

**_BOTH_**

**_A HUNDRED STRONG …_**

**_THERE ARE WONDERS LIKE I'VE NEVER SEEN_**

**_Carly_**

_IT'S ALL GRAND_

**_Sam_**

**AND IT'S ALL GREEN**

**_BOTH_**

**_I THINK WE'VE FOUND THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG!_**

**_I WANNA BE_**

**_IN THIS HOI POLLOI_**

**_Sam_**

**_SO I'LL BE BACK FOR GOOD SOMEDAY_**

**_Carly_**

**_TO MAKE MY LIFE AND MAKE MY WAY_**

**_BOTH_**

**_BUT FOR TODAY, WE'LL WANDER AND ENJOY …_**

The agent had the rest of the choir join in

**_ALL_**

**_ONE SHORT DAY_**

**_IN THE EMERALD CITY_**

**_ONE SHORT DAY_**

**_TO HAVE ALIFETIME OF FUN_**

**_ONE SHORT DAY…_**

**_Sam and Carly_**

**_AND WE'RE WARNING THE CITY:_**

**_NOW THAT WE'RE IN HERE_**

**_YOU'LL KNOW WE'VE BEEN HERE_**

**_ALL_**

**_BEFORE WE ARE DONE_**

**_ALL_**

**_WHO'S THE MAGE_**

**_WHOSE MAJOR ITINERARY_**

**_IS MAKING ALL OZ MERRIER?_**

**_WHO'S THE SAGE_**

**_WHO SAGELY SAILED IN TO SAVE_**

**_OUR POSTERIERS?_**

**_WHOSE ENTHUSE FOR HOT AIR BALLOONING_**

**_HAS ALL OF OZ HONEYMOONING?_**

**_WOO - OO - OO..._**

**_WIZ-N'T HE WONDERFUL?_**

**_(OUR WONDERFUL WIZARD!)_**

**_ALL_**

**_WHAT A WAY_**

**_TO BE SEEING THE CITY..._**

**_Sam and Carly_**

**_WHERE SO MANY ROAM TO_**

**_WE'LL CALL IT HOME TOO_**

**_AND THEN, JUST LIKE NOW_**

**_WE CAN SAY:_**

**_WE'RE JUST TWO FRIENDS …_**

**_Sam_**

**_TWO GOOD FRIENDS …_**

**_Carly_**

**_TWO BEST FRIENDS …_**

**_ALL_**

**_SHARING ONE WONDERFUL_**

**_ONE SHORT …_**

**_DAY!_**

The whole crowd finished and the agent stood up and clapped.

"Finally! We found our people!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**THEY DID IT! They passed the auditions. Yay! Happy times *everyone dances***

**but we stilll have more chapters.**

*** dancing stops***

**And a whole lot of drama left in this. THis is still the first act of the play, and the second act will be longer. Not by much, but the story will be around 20 chapters all together. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please go vote on the poll in my profile or leave a review if you please.**

**Sorry if the chapter sees a little rushed. Thank you for reading.**

**-Cali-447**


	9. Trouble

After the successful audition, the girls were going to meet Kristopher Dinzel. They were buzzing with joy and were nearly jumping off the walls. Ms. Mawful popped out of the door and welcomed them in. They walked in carefully and there he was, "The Wiz."

"Hello everybody! How are you girls today?' Kristopher said offering his hand to shake.

Both girls took it and shook it vigorously. They pulled away awkwardly and Kristopher laughed.

"Girls, there is no need to be nervous. I'll be sure to treat you well. You know, this may a little personal for a first time meeting, but I have always wanted to be a father. I could never settle down of course, but it's the thought that counts."

"That's so sweet, that's encouraging." Carly said

"Yes, I believe that everyone deserves a chance to go out and fly. It's something I live by."

"Yes, yes well. We need to see you separately; He wants to judge your talent separately. Ms. Puckett, you're first." Ms. Mawful interrupted

Sam was pushed into the other room by Ms. Mawful and the Wizard followed them, telling Carly to wait there. She decided to text Freddie.

In the audition room, they had Sam sing another song. During the performance, a girl walked in. When she finished, the girl spoke up.

"She's very talented. I like her."

"Samantha, this is Pansy."

"Hello, are you here from the show?"

"Oh no. You're going to be providing my voice for the performance!" Pansy said excitedly

Sam's face went into shock. She wasn't going on stage; she wasn't going to be able to show her talent!

"What? Ms. Mawful, you said that I could perform with him." Sam said motioning to Kristopher.

"Samantha, you are going to be performing with-"

"It's Sam, and Mr. Franklin was right! All you no-talent people. With money are fake and don't deserve this!" Sam yelled back

She started to walk out of this room, when Kristopher yelled out.

"If you walk out that door, you'll never work again!"

"Fine, I'll never work. But just know, I'll do everything I can to stop this injustice stop. And that's a promise."

She walked out and started to pull Carly out of her chair.

"Come on Carly we're leaving"

"Why? What happened?"

"This isn't an audition for role; it's for so someone else can use our voices. We're going to stop this!"

"Wait what about the "the Wiz"?"

"He said we'd never work her again and I said okay!"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**Yay, double upload! This chapter and the next chapter. Sorry for my absence, really this has been the only time I've been able to get on the computer. **

**Next chapter will be songfic (my first attempt) Plese review it when you see it and tell me how I did and any advice you can give.**

**Thank you for reading and please answer the poll.**

**-Cali-447**


	10. Defying Gravity

**SONGFIC CHAPTER! First Attempt!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>GLINDA<strong>_

_**(Spoken) Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!**_

_**(sung) I hope you're happy!**_

_**I hope you're happy now**_

_**I hope you're happy how you**_

_**Hurt your cause forever**_

_**I hope you think you're clever!**_

"Sam Calm Down! You need to think this through. I hope you know what you're doing. It's not going to work"

_**ELPHABA**_

_**I hope you're happy**_

_**I hope you're happy, too**_

_**I hope you're proud how you**_

_**Would grovel in submission**_

_**To feed your own ambition**_

_"_I hope **you** know what you're doing! If you stay, then you just give in! But it's fine as long you get what you want right?" Sam yelled back

_**BOTH**_

_**So though I can't imagine how**_

_**I hope you're happy right now**_

The girls yelled at each other until they heard guards coming and hid.

_**GLINDA**_

_**(spoken) Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:**_

_**(sung) You can still be with the Wizard**_

_**What you've worked and waited for**_

_**You can have all you ever wanted:**_

"Sam, just **please** think this through! Just go back and apologize. You can live your dream! And people can see you doing this."

_**ELPHABA**_

_**(spoken) I know:**_

_**(sung) But I don't want it -**_

_**No - I can't want it**_

_**Anymore:**_

"I know, but not if it has to happen like this, Carly. Not anymore.

_**Something has changed within me**_

_**Something is not the same**_

_**I'm through with playing by the rules**_

_**Of someone else's game**_

_**Too late for second-guessing**_

_**Too late to go back to sleep**_

_**It's time to trust my instincts**_

_**Close my eyes: and leap!**_

"I'm sick of people pushing me around. I feel more confident now. I'm not going to take this anymore. I can't just wait for life to pass me by. I have to take it myself."

_**It's time to try**_

_**Defying gravity**_

_**I think I'll try**_

_**Defying gravity**_

_**And you can't pull me down!**_

"I'm going to go and do what is right, what should've been done. And no one is going to stop me."

_**GLINDA**_

_**Can't I make you understand?**_

_**You're having delusions of grandeur:**_

"Sam are you crazy? What's going to stop this "dream"?"

_**ELPHABA**_

_**I'm through accepting limits**_

_**''cause someone says they're so**_

_**Some things I cannot change**_

_**But till I try, I'll never know!**_

_**Too long I've been afraid of**_

_**Losing love I guess I've lost**_

_**Well, if that's love**_

_**It comes at much too high a cost!**_

_**I'd sooner buy**_

"Carly, I'm done with settling. I'll never know what I can do if I don't try. I've always been too afraid to upset everyone. And guess what! They don't care about me. That's not love or caring, and I won't believe it is."

_**Defying gravity**_

_**Kiss me goodbye**_

_**I'm defying gravity**_

_**And you can't pull me down:**_

_**(spoken) Glinda - come with me. Think of what we could do together.**_

"I'm leaving Carly, to go this. You can't stop me, unless you come with me. Think of what we could do together."

_**Unlimited,**_

_**Together we're unlimited**_

_**Together we'll be the greatest team**_

_**There's ever been**_

_**Glinda -**_

_**Dreams, the way we planned 'em**_

"Carly think about it. We'd be the greatest team ever. We be unlimited, Dreams, the way we wanted them.

_**GLINDA**_

_**If we work in tandem:**_

"If we work together." Carly said

_**BOTH**_

_**There's no fight we cannot win**_

_**Just you and I**_

_**Defying gravity**_

_**With you and I**_

_**Defying gravity**_

The girls stayed there quietly. Thinking of their dreams with each other there.

_**ELPHABA**_

_**They'll never bring us down!**_

_**(spoken) Well? Are you coming?**_

"They can't stop us Carly. Are you coming?" Sam said quietly

_**GLINDA**_

_**I hope you're happy**_

_**Now that you're choosing this**_

Carly stopped at Sam's words. She looked sad.

"I want to Sam, but I can't. This is my dream. I hope you the best though. I hope you're happy." She said slowly

_**ELPHABA**_

_**(spoken) You too**_

_**(sung) I hope it brings you bliss**_

"I hope you're happy too, I know you'll do great."

_**BOTH**_

_**I really hope you get it**_

_**And you don't live to regret it**_

_**I hope you're happy in the end**_

_**I hope you're happy, my friend.**_

The girls hugged each other for what felt like the last time. Sam left the building while Carly stayed behind.

Two weeks later, there was an article published. Sam was behind it.

It was her telling the world the truth. The Wiz and Ms. Mawful immediately denied it and the world seem to turn on Sam. She kept pushing forward though, not caring when people kicked her out.

_**ELPHABA**_

_**So if you care to find me**_

_**Look to the western sky!**_

_**As someone told me lately:**_

_**"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"**_

_**And if I'm flying solo**_

_**At least I'm flying free**_

_**To those who'd ground me**_

_**Take a message back from me**_

_**Tell them how I am**_

_**Defying gravity**_

_**I'm flying high**_

_**Defying gravity**_

_**And soon I'll match them in renown**_

_**And nobody in all of Oz**_

_**No Wizard that there is or was**_

_**Is ever gonna bring me down!**_

It didn't matter to her. She knew she was right. She was going to beat The Wiz and she was going to prove everyone wrong. She made her home in California, trying to make sure she told the truth.

_**CITIZENS OF OZ**_

_**Look at her, she's wicked!**_

_**Get her!**_

_**ELPHABA**_

_**Bring me down!**_

_**CITIZENS OF OZ**_

_**No one mourns the wicked**_

_**So we've got to bring her**_

_**ELPHABA**_

_**Oh oh oho ho!**_

_**CITIZENS OF OZ**_

_**Down!**_

They called her the Wicked Witch of the West. They kept pushing her back. Knowing that she was dangerous, they ruined her credibility. But they never brought her down.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE <strong>

**Yay! end of act one! Act two will start on Saturday, just so you guys have an estimate. Thankyou for reading and please leave a review. **

**Hope you guys have an awesome time and please answer the poll.**

**-Cali-447**


	11. Thank Goodness

**I lied! I'm sorry! Too many things to do, here's the next chapter. Time has passed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Later<strong>

Carly, Freddie, and Ms. Mawful had arrived at the Press Conference. They sat down at the table and all the interviewers quieted.

"Ms. Shay how do you feel about the rumors from Samantha Puckett saying that you record label is a fraud."

"Really? That again? We have already told you our opinions! Next question!" Ms. Mawful Interrupted

"What are your plans to stop her?"

"We are working on it."

"That's it? Anything else you can tell us?"

"No."

"Well then!"

"Is it true she's wicked?"

"I can't confirm or deny that."

"Hey, if she is we should just throw water on her!"

The crowd laughed while Freddie and Carly looked around awkwardly.

"I bet she's horrible right?"

They trio stayed quiet before Ms. Mawful spoke up.

"Moving on, we came here to spread the truth."

"And to celebrate!" Carly Piped

"Celebrate what?"

"It's been a very long time since "her wickedness" has said anything."

"And we couldn't be happier. Right Freddie?" Carly said with a fake smile on her face.

"Right," he replied

"Because right here, we have a fairytale plot and our very own happy ending!"

The crowd continued exchanging insults about Sam.

"I can't take much more of this! I'm leaving!" Freddie said getting up

"Freddie!" Carly yelled out

The crowd looked at her before she continued.

"Make sure it's regular!" She said before turning "He's going to go get me a soda; he's so thoughtful that way."

"He's a good person right?" a reporter asked.

"Yes, that's why I couldn't be happier, he couldn't be handsomer, and he's just great."

"And we're all happy for you, Carly. From the day you first got here, did we ever tell you that story?" Ms. Mawful said.

The reporters all shook their heads and got ready to record.

"Well we had had her audition for a role with "the Wiz' very exciting! But we also had another person auditioning, Samantha Puckett."

The crowd gasped as Ms. Mawful nodded and continued.

"Yes, and obviously Ms. Shay won the role and Puckett got jealous and vowed to get vengeance, as you can tell from the lies she reports."

Scribbles of pens and keys from laptops were heard throughout the room.

"I was very happy about getting the role even if it meant getting all the criticism from Sam."

"Do you enjoy the fame and recognition you get from the world?"

"Yes and I couldn't be happier like I said before. Though, it's the tiniest bit not like I expected it to be. I simply couldn't be happier." She said sadly

"Well not simply, getting my dream was well, complicated. There was a big cost and some things got lost. I crossed a bridge that I didn't even know I did until it happened. There's that joy I feel, but it doesn't feel like I thought it would. But still, I got here and that's great. I'm happy, because happy is what happens when your dream comes true. Right?"

"We all love you Carly!" one reporter yelled and cries of agreement rang across the room.

"We know who we to thank for all this happiness and excitement."

"Yeah! The "Wiz", Carly-"

"And my fiancée Freddie."

Excitement rang through the crowd again. Ms. Mawful Signaled Carly to get up as she spoke into the mike.

"We're out of time. Thank you for all your questions. That's all."

Shouts went out as they walked out leaving the crowd with the important news.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

So here's how it is: Sam's been exiled and has had all these terrible rumors spread about her, Carly has been living her dream of being famous and is now engaged to Freddie, Freddie is upset at all the rumors about Sam and at Carly's inability to stop them. Miss. Mawful is just adding to the trouble by making sure that Sam is trashed.

This chapter is based on the song "Thank Goodness" Glinda, during the song is hiding all her sadness behind the forced happiness.

Thank you for reading and please answer the poll. Don't forget to leave a review!

-Cali-447


	12. The Wicked Witch of the East

There was a knock at the door of the New York house of Melanie Puckett. She managed to open it after a while to reveal her sister.

"Samantha, what are you doing here?" Melanie asked shocked

"I'm here for father. As much as I hate to admit it I need his help. My campaign isn't going as well as I thought. Where is he?" Sam said looking around the house

"In the Sherman Oaks Cemetery. He died two years ago, from shame."Melanie said coldly

"What do you mean from shame?"

"I mean the shame from having one of his daughters drop out of school to start a crazy and useless campaign. You would know that if you ever visited. Or Called. Or even tried to contact us."

"Melanie, you know I've been busy" Sam said, starting to explain.

"Busy! Did you know that I've had to take over his production company? You don't know busy! While you can go exploring the world, I've been here running some company I don't even want."

"What do you want me to do Melanie? Drop my whole campaign?"

"At least help! You obviously have enough time. And you've never done anything for me."

"Like what?"

"Getting me out of this Chair that's what!"

Sam stopped and looked at her sister. She reached inside her purse and pulled out a piece of paper. She looked at it carefully before handing it to Melanie.

"I have been doing research. It's a number for a doctor that can help you. It's completely experimental though. There really is no cure for your disability."

Melanie smiled and wheeled herself around to face the other side of the house.

"Brad! Brad! Come look at this!" Melanie called

'What is Brad doing here?" Sam asked shocked to hear that an old classmate was here.

"Yes, Ms. Puckett?"

"Brad, you know you can call me Melanie right? We known each other for years and it's okay even if you work for me."

"Yes Melanie. What did you call for?" Brad said a little strained.

"Look! Samantha going to help me! I am going to be able to walk!"

"That's great! Now you won't need me to stay and help."He said excitedly

"But that's why I did all those things. All those restrictions. So we could stay together."

"I am going to go to the kitchen." Sam said leaving the room awkwardly

"They were the wrong things to do. I want to leave." Brad responded, "All those things you did to keep me from getting a job any where else, They were evil." He paused before continuing

"I can deny my feelings no longer. Carly's announced she's engaged. I need to go tell her how I feel."

"So all this time, I was never me, it was Carly?" Melanie said quietly.

"Yes, I'm sorry Melanie. I'm going to go to my room and pack."

Melanie was left shocked. The one person that mattered to her had been in love with _a friend_. He needed to feel how she felt,** hurt**. She grabbed the heaviest thing she could find and went to his room. He was there leaning over his bed when it came.

A forceful hit on the head and he was out.

She was shocked at herself. There was blood coming out. She was going to end up killing him.

"SAMANTHA! Come help! Please!" She yelled out, the final word coming out with a sob.

Sam rushed out of the kitchen and quickly found Brad's room. She saw Brad bleeding from his head and Melanie holding a bloodied item.

"Mel! What did you do?"

"I don't know! Help him please!"

Sam wheeled Melanie out of the way and went to help Brad. Melanie quickly found the phone and called 911. Sam came out of the room holding bloody towels.

"I've managed to stop the bleeding but he needs to go to the hospital. Why would you do such a thing?"

"I told you I don't know! I just did it, he said he loved Carly."

"You nearly killed him over a love interest! That's crazy!" Sam said dropping the dirty towels, "I need to leave Melanie."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Anywhere. Nothing was ever good enough, not my help, or Father's. You never thanked me." Sam said walking to the door.

"Wait Samantha please wait!"

"It's Sam, not Samantha." She said walking out the door.

Melanie looked at the door where her sister had just walked out. Had she deserved the title she had heard from work?

The Wicked Witch of the East? The sister of the witch.

Was it all for nothing? Did she deserve her punishment? Her sister thought so.

_"Help._" The weak voice of Brad came.

The front door opened and the paramedics walked in. Melanie led them to Brad.

"My head hurts. Who did this to me?" Brad said as they lifted him onto the gurney.

"Sam." Melanie said quietly, acknowledging the last words her sister said to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

***GASP* Melanie almost killed Brad! And Sam has stood up to her sister.**

**This story is getting on the road and soon more adventure and shocks will start.**

**Hey, little fun fact here, but did you know in Olden times the sign of a witch was having Red hair and green eyes? **

**I'll let you do with that as you will.**

**Please leave a review or answer the poll on my profile.**

**Thank you all for reading.**

**-Cali-447**


	13. Wonderful

**I'm enjoying my vacation too much, Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>The news articles had been printed the next day claiming that Sam had tried to murder Brad for rebelling against her.<p>

Her name was slaughtered in the headlines and a bounty had been placed.

Sam didn't care, she had faced worse.

* * *

><p>Sam had managed to sneak into the office. No one appeared to be in there and she walked right over to the filing cabinet.<p>

_It needs a key. Where is it?_

"Where is the key?" she said searching around the desk next to the cabinet.

"In my pocket, of course" Kristopher walking out of his reading corner.

Sam hadn't known he was there. She felt frightened, but managed to keep a straight face.

"What are you doing here?"

"You know this happens to be my office."

"Well, you were supposed to be in Hawaii."

"I'm also supposed to be in Prague, Hong-Kong, and Lima, Ohio. But no one really knows where I am, except for a few close others."

"You seem to be under the impression that people worship you." Sam said coldly

"Well some do. But I never asked for it. I just came and they wanted someone to worship. They called me wonderful and I just ran with it. If they knew the real me, they'd be shocked to find the normal average person I am. That's why I try to treat everyone like family. Since I never really had one myself. I wanted to give them everything."

"So you lied to them."

"Only verbally. Where I'm from we believe all sorts of things that aren't true."

He said with a smile, before he realized she wasn't going to smile back. So he continued.

"A man's called a traitor - or liberator, a rich man's a thief - or philanthropist.  
>Is one a crusader - or ruthless invader? It's all in which label is able to persist. There are precious few at ease with moral ambiguities, so we act as though they don't exist. They called me "wonderful" and that stuck. They called you a witch, and that stuck. But with my help, we can change that. You can also be called "wonderful"<p>

"What makes you think they would welcome me in just like that?"

"Usually they people who go from "bad to good" are the ones that people end up loving the most. They'll have celebrations all to do with you, Sam"

Sam thought carefully in silence while keeping her straight face.

"That does sound nice, it sounds wonderful." Sam said sheepishly

"And it will be,"

"Yeah," She said a small smile appearing

"So will you let me help you? All you have to do is join us."

Sam thought about it for a second before facing the Kristopher again.

"I'll accept your deal, on one condition. You let all the paying workers go. The ones who have no talent."

"Okay." He walked over to his desk and pulled out a stack of papers. He threw them in the trash and reached out his hand to Sam. Sam was about to take it, when she noticed a familiar face.

It was a file on Mr. Franklin. She quickly reached over and grabbed it before Kristopher knew what was happening. She looked through it before turning to him, the former happiness replaced with pure anger.

"Even after all this time, you kept tabs on him? It basically says here that you've been destroying his life to keep him from talking. No deal, you'll always be a con-artist."

She grabbed the folder and walked out of the room. She heard Kristopher call security and started to run. She bumped in to someone and fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Cliffhanger! Oh No! Sam got caught! ****:o**

**I'll update soon, probably tomorrow! **

**Happy holidays!**

**-Cali-447**


	14. YOU DESERVE EACH OTHER!

**Merry Christmas Eve! Happy 5th Day of Hanukkah! Have a fun day!**

* * *

><p>"Sam? What are you doing here?" Freddie asked seeing her on the ground and helping her up.<p>

'Trying to escape! Now if you'll excuse me."

"Stop her!" one of the security yelled

They all ran to a room. Sam was cornered and the guards had managed to get Kristopher to come.

"Give me a gun and go get the police!" Freddie yelled.

"Freddie please don't." Sam pleaded

"But sir-" One of the guard said

"Go!" Freddie yelled back.

The guards left and Freddie pulled Kristopher over and pointed the gun at him.

"Stay down and quiet. We'll deal with you later."

He did as he was told and Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"Freddie, you got me worried, I thought you were going to turn me in."

"I wouldn't turn in one of my best friends. Come here and give me a hug."

The two hugged and when they pulled away, Carly walked in.

"Freddie! What happened? I heard this rumor about- Sam!" She started seeing her best friend.

"Carly," Sam said back

The two pulled each other into a hug when Carly noticed who was on the ground.

"What is he doing on the ground?" She said pointing at Kristopher.

"Carly, you should go." Freddie said

"Freddie, what are you talking about?" Carly asked

"Carly, please go back outside" Freddie pleaded sternly

"Mr. Dinzel he means no disrespect, you see we all went to school together and we're all trying to help" Carly tried explaining before she was interrupted.

"Sam come on" Freddie called

"Freddie, where are you going?" Carly Asked

"I'm going with her." Freddie said staring at Sam.

"You mean, all this time. It was you two, behind my back?" Carly asked quietly.

"Carly, no it wasn't like that." Sam said walking over to Carly before being stopped by Freddie.

"Actually it was, but it wasn't." Freddie said, starting to explain before seeing someone at the door, "Sam let's go!"

The lovers ran out the door and escaped as Carly yelled after them.

"Fine! Go ahead, you guys deserve each other!"

Kristopher got up from the floor and searched around in his pockets before pulling a small box.

"Here, jewelry always makes a girl feel better. They're earrings."

Carly opened the box before closing it and giving it back

"No thank you." She said staring at the door that Sam and Freddie had walked out of. Ms. Mawful came waltzing in and happy.

"I heard your fiancée found and captured Sam!"

"Quite the opposite, he's run off with her." Kristopher announced

"We need a way for her to show herself and expose the real truth." Ms. Mawful said

"But how?" Kristopher asked

"Her sister." Carly said quietly to herself

"What was that dear?" Ms. Mawful coaxed

"Use her sister. Start a rumor of her being in trouble. Sam will come running. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go lie down." Carly said quietly, "and, cry." She whispered.

She walked out of the room and the two conniving adults stayed behind.

"It's a brilliant plan, but Sam's too smart, she never believes a rumor. Perhaps your "special people" can arrange something?" Kristopher asked with a smirk on his face.

"I think they can. I'll call them right away." Ms. Mawful said meeting Kristopher's gaze

* * *

><p>CARLY"S POV<p>

I walk out and go home. That song Sam wrote in her journal keeps running through my head. I read it on the plane ride on the way here, way back then.

_Don't wish don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart._

_..._

_There's a girl I know, he loves her so._

_I'm not that girl._

At least, not anymore. I cried knowing the two people I trusted the most had run off together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'s Note**

***Gasp* Scandal! Freddie and Sam, What?**

**They don't give anymore detail than that in the musical, so that's all we know.**

**Oh, and FYI, Carly isn't evil, she's upset. Some people tend to overeact when they are sad**

**Also I'd like to say that Kristopher's name was inspired by the two actresses who originated the roles. Kristopher Dinzel**

** (****Kris**ten Chenoweth I**di**na Me**nzel**)

**The story will be continued after Christmas!**

**Happy Holidays! Thank you for reading **

****-Cali-447****

**Please leave a review or go answer the poll! **


	15. As Long As You're Mine

**Should I be posting so late?**

**No.**

**But am I doing it?**

**Hmm. Yeah :)**

**A present for the Seddie Shippers!**

* * *

><p>Sam and Freddie had made it to their secret hide out, where Sam had been living in for the past few months. They quickly changed their clothes, which had gotten drenched from the rainstorm outside. They sat down on the couch and shared a kiss before Sam pulled away.<p>

**Elphaba****  
><strong>**Kiss Me too fiercely****  
><strong>**Hold me too tight****  
><strong>**I need help believing****  
><strong>**You're with me tonight****  
><strong>**My wildest dreamings****  
><strong>**Could not foresee****  
><strong>**Lying beside you****  
><strong>**With you wanting me**

"I can't believe this! That you're here, with me. I never thought you'd end up with me." Sam said quietly, with a hint of happiness in her voice.**  
><strong>

**And just for this moment****  
><strong>**As long as you're mine****  
><strong>**I've lost all resistance****  
><strong>**And crossed some border line****  
><strong>**And if it turns out****  
><strong>**It's over too fast****  
><strong>**I'll make every last moment last****  
><strong>**As long as you're mine****  
><strong>

Sam stayed still for a moment as she and Freddie looked at each other lovingly.

"I want this to last, no matter if it feels too fast. As long as you're mine," She said, the two chuckling

**FIYERO****  
><strong>**Maybe I'm brainless****  
><strong>**maybe I'm wise****  
><strong>**but you've got me seeing****  
><strong>**Through different eyes****  
><strong>**Somehow I've fallen****  
><strong>**Under your spell****  
><strong>**And somehow I'm feeling****  
><strong>**It's up that I fell****  
><strong>

"Maybe I'm crazy, but I don't think so. But I feel like you're changing me, how I look at the world. I've fallen under your spell, if that makes sense. But it doesn't feel like I fell down, but fell up? That doesn't make sense does it?" Freddie said

"No, it doesn't." Sam replied with a laugh

**BOTH****  
><strong>**Every moment****  
><strong>**As long as you're mine****  
><strong>**I'll wake up my body****  
><strong>**and make up for lost time**

"I promise that I'll stay here to love you." Freddie said staring into Sam's blue eyes.

"And I promise too. And I also promise to make up for the time we were apart."

**FIYERO****  
><strong>**Say there's no future****  
><strong>**For us as a pair**

**BOTH****  
><strong>**And though I may know****  
><strong>**I don't care****  
><strong>**Just for this moment****  
><strong>**As long as you're mine****  
><strong>**Come be how you want to****  
><strong>**And see how bright we shine****  
><strong>**Borrow the moonlight****  
><strong>**Until it is through****  
><strong>**And know I'll be here holding you****  
><strong>**As long as you're mine**

"you know people won't want us a couple," Freddie said waiting for Sam's answer

"I don't care, because you're mine." She said with a smile

"I don't either, because _you're_ mine."

They kissed, and again Sam pulled away.

"What is it? Are you sick?' Freddie asked nervously

"No," She said facing him again, "it's just for the first time, I actually **feel**," She said getting closer to Freddie,

"_Wicked"_ She whispered before capturing Freddie's lips with a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**If you guys haven't noticed, the song titles are the names of the chapters. Not all of them though, some scenes don't have songs.**

**This song is called "As Long As Your Mine"**

**Seddie is together! And they're in love. AWW**

**I must give another shout out to my faithful reviewer, Kpfan72491. She's been reviewing almost every chapter. And I am very thankful for her feedback.**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**

**Happy Holidays**

**-Cali-447**

**(If you guys could also vote in the poll on my profile, I would appreciate it. I added a small summary to each of the options.)**


	16. The Beginning of the End

**Thanks for all the hits on the last chapter! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>As Freddie woke up, he noticed Sam was up watching TV with a sad look on her face.<p>

"Good Morning." He said

Sam didn't respond. She only stared at the screen.

" What is it? What's wrong?" Freddie asked with a voice of caring he never really used with Carly.

"I just wish I could be better for you." She said finally

"Sam,"

"Don't lie to me, you know it's true."

"It's not lying! It's look at things differently." Freddie said before continuing, "Someday, you and Carly will make up and we'll all-"

"SHHH!" Sam said loudly as she turned up the volume of the television.

"_And in other news, the daughter of late director Jeremy Puckett, Melanie Puckett was found dead today in her New York home. Sources have no confirmed cause of death, but the sudden death has shaken up the world. This sad discovery comes a few weeks after Samantha Puckett, the victim's twin sister, attempted to murder an employee of the company, Brad __Prentice__. Mr. Prentice is now in a stable condition and-"_

"Freddie! I have to go!" Sam said quickly picking up her things

"I'll come with you!" Freddie said getting up as well.

"It's too dangerous for you to come with me, they'll arrest you too if I get caught."

"Listen to me! There's a mansion over in that neighborhood. It belongs to my family, no one ever lives there."

"Where do you live then?" Sam asked confused.

"In the other mansion. Anyway go there; it's the perfect hiding spot. There are secret hallways, and trapdoors and you'll be safe there."

"We are going to see each other after right?" Sam asked quietly

"Of course, we'll be together forever." Freddie said sweetly.

He kissed her and she ran out the door, running to her sister.

* * *

><p>The funeral happened a week weeks after.<p>

Sam watched hidden from view, she was still wanted for attempted murder.

She saw that Carly was holding Melanie's necklace and felt a surge of anger.

She should be the one holding it.

Melanie's casket was buried and the crowd left. Carly stayed, staring at the burial site, as her apprentice stayed with her. Sam watched Carly turned to her small teen, said a few words, and handed her the box.

Sam was furious, but waited.

The teenager walked off with her sister's necklace, not knowing the trouble it was causing.

Sam saw that Carly was abandoned and slowly walked to her.

Carly started to say a few words, kneeling next to the grave.

"Melanie, why? Oh Melanie." She said before she was interrupted.

"What a touching display." Sam spat at her

Carly got up and proceeded to walk away.

"I don't think we have anything to say to each other." Carly said coldly

"I wanted something to remember her by, and all I could have was that necklace. And you just gave it away to the idiot teenager!" Sam said angrily, "Now I would appreciate some time to mourn my sister, alone." She continued sadly

Carly nodded and backed away as Sam talked.

"Melanie, please forgive me. For the things I've said and done."

Carly, overcome by sadness, knelt down next to Sam.

"Sam, you shouldn't blame yourself. Things like this happen. And sometimes they're accidents."

"You call this an accident? The death of my sister?"

"Yes! Well not really an accident-"

"Do you think poison just gets into your system by random?"

"I don't know! I don't really-"

"Of course you don't! You're too busy living your wonderful _lie_ of a happy life."

"I have to look happy for my fans! They expect me to-" Carly retorted

"LIE?" Sam shouted

"Be encouraging! And what you been doing? Besides being a nuisance, not being able to afford new shoes, instead those old ones." Carly said huffily

"Well we all can't buy Prada's every month! Who gave you those shoes huh? Kristopher? I bet he just takes things and gives them away!" Sam accused

"Well he's not the only one taking things that don't belong to us. Aren't we, Sam?" Carly countered.

"Wait one minute! I know that it might a little difficult for your small brain to understand how someone like him could choose someone like me. But it happened! And you can argue all you want, you can't change it! He doesn't belong to you, he doesn't love you, and he never did! He loves me!" Sam yelled.

Carly slapped her across the face. Sam held her cheek before laughing madly and turning to Carly.

"Feel Better? Sam asked

"Yes, I do-"Carly managed to say before Sam slapped her.

"Great so do I!"

The girls took fighting stances before lunging at each other. They didn't get very far before they were pulled apart.

"Let me go! Stop!" Sam yelled as the large man grabbed her.

"Sorry it took us so long to get here, Ms. Shay." The man holding back Carly said.

Carly fought out of his grasp before turning to him.

"What do you mean? I didn'-" She started, confused

"I can't believe you would stoop so low, using my sister's death as a trap." Sam said angrily

"Sam you have to understand! I didn't call them." Carly tried explaining before the sounds of a gun loading were heard behind them.

"Let the girl go!"

"Freddie what are you doing here?" Carly asked

"Or explain to Kristopher how his star actress was killed with you as witnesses." Freddie said ignoring the question and pointing the gun at Carly.

"Freddie, Please." Carly pleaded.

"I said let her go!" Freddie yelled, still pointing the gun at Carly

The guards dropped Sam and Freddie helped her up.

"Sam, you need to leave." Freddie said

"No, not without you." Sam called to Freddie

"GO!" Freddie yelled keeping his eyes on the guards.

"Do it" Carly said looking over to Sam.

Sam hesitated for a while before grabbing her purse and leaving. She got in her car and drove away, tears in her eyes, formulating a plan to save Freddie. Freddie tried to escape but the guards kept blocking him until he surrendered.

"Grab him!" The larger guard who grabbed Sam said

The two men grabbed him against Carly's pleas.

"Stop! Please! Put him down!" She yelled before the men stopped struggling.

"Don't you see? He was never going to hurt me." Carly started, "He just...he just, he loves her." She said coming to terms to the reality.

"Carly, I'm so sorry." Freddie said.

The men had enough and dragged Freddie to the car and stuffed him in. Carly tried to catch up with them but they were too quick for her.

"Wait don't hurt him! FREDDIE!" She called after him. The car drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Another Cliffhanger! Told you there would be more drama.**

**Did you like the confrontation between Sam and Carly?**

**In the show, it's one of the most serious scenes, but it's also one of the funniest.**

**Thank you For Reading and Please Review**

**-Cali-447**

**(If you could also go vote in the poll in my profile, I would appreciate it :D)**


	17. No Good Deed

**Who Liked the dramatic title the last chapter? Ready for more?**

* * *

><p>Sam had got to the mansion Freddie had described. She was sobbing, looking for anything that could help Freddie.<p>

**_ELPHABA_**  
><strong><em>(spoken) Fiyero!<em>**  
><strong><em>(sung) Eleka nahmen nahmen<em>**  
><strong><em>Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen<em>**  
><strong><em>Eleka nahmen nahmen<em>**  
><strong><em>Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen<em>**

**_Let his flesh not be torn_**  
><strong><em>Let his blood leave no stain<em>**  
><strong><em>When they beat him <em>**  
><strong><em>Let him feel no pain<em>**  
><strong><em>Let his bones never break<em>**  
><strong><em>And however they try<em>**  
><strong><em>To destroy him<em>**  
><strong><em>Let him never die:<em>**  
><strong><em>Let him never die<em>**

"He can't die, please don't let him die." She cried to herself.

She started to call several numbers, but none could do much.

_**Eleka nahmen nahmen**_  
><em><strong>Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen<strong>_  
><em><strong>Eleka nahmen nahmen<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:<strong>_

_**What good is this chanting?**_  
><em><strong>I don't even know what I'm reading!<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't even know what trick I ought to try<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fiyero, where are you?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Already dead of bleeding.<strong>_  
><em><strong>One more disaster I can add to my<strong>_  
><em><strong>Generous supply?<strong>_

"Arggh!" she yelled as she threw her phone across the room.

"What good is this doing! I can't do anything! Freddie where are you? Already dead or bleeding! One more disaster, I can add to my great supply of them!"

SAM"S POV

_**No good deed goes unpunished**_  
><em><strong>No act of charity goes unresented<strong>_  
><em><strong>No good deed goes unpunished<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's my new creed<strong>_  
><em><strong>My road of good intentions<strong>_  
><em><strong>Led where such roads always lead<strong>_  
><em><strong>No good deed<strong>_  
><em><strong>Goes unpunished!<strong>_

What do I do? I don't know where they've taken him. And even if I knew how could I get him out? This is all my fault! If I hadn't started this dumb campaign, he would still be here, safe and alive. I can't do anything right! Any time I try to help, I just end up making a mess of things. And everyone hates me for it.

**_Nessa:_**  
><strong><em>Doctor Dillamond:<em>**  
><strong><em>Fiyero:<em>**  
><strong><em>Fiyero!<em>**

**_One question haunts and hurts_**  
><strong><em>Too much, too much to mention:<em>**  
><strong><em>Was I really seeking good<em>**  
><strong><em>Or just seeking attention?<em>**  
><strong><em>Is that all good deeds are<em>**  
><strong><em>When looked at with an ice-cold eye?<em>**  
><strong><em>If that's all good deeds are<em>**  
><strong><em>Maybe that's the reason why<em>**

And who's suffered for it? Not me, but Melanie, Carly, even Mr. Franklin. He's homeless, for god's sake. Freddie, who's probably dead.

And the question that haunts me? Was I really doing this for good, or for attention? It that really what "good deeds" are when you look too closely at them. If that's why, then it's the reason everything fails for me.

**_No good deed goes unpunished_**  
><strong><em>All helpful urges should be circumvented<em>**  
><strong><em>No good deed goes unpunished<em>**  
><strong><em>Sure, I meant well -<em>**  
><strong><em>Well, look at what well-meant did:<em>**

No good deed goes unpunished. I tried helping and this is the thanks I get, hatred. Sure I meant well, but look at what "well-meant" did.

_**All right, enough - so be it**_  
><em><strong>So be it, then:<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let all Oz be agreed<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm wicked through and through<strong>_  
><em><strong>Since I can not succeed<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fiyero, saving you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I promise no good deed<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will I attempt to do again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ever again<strong>_  
>Well then, enough! They want be to be Wicked, I'll show them Wicked.<p>

I can't save Freddie and I know that. So from this moment on, I promise **never **attempt to do a good deed again. All they ever lead to is trouble, and not to me, but to everyone around me.

_**No good deed**_  
><em><strong>Will I do again!<strong>_

I'm _wicked_ since that's what they want me to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Sam's in a dark place right now.**

**But that's what happens when the love of your life is in trouble. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**

**-Cali-447**

**If you could also go answer the poll in my blog, I would appreciate it.**

Also, if you guys are fans of my story, iBring Them Back Together, you can go check the first few chapters.

I fixed the:

_F: blah blah_

_Y: asdfjlk;ll _

to:

_"asdfjkl;" Yvonne said_

_"asdfasdfsd" Freddie responded_


	18. March of the Witch Hunters

The world had heard of Sam's near capture. They were furious! They had to go do something since they knew someone had done nothing. They had gathered in a group, ready to plot Sam's downfall.

"We need to kill her!"

"We just need to capture her!"

"Her evil has to stomped out!"

"And it's more than doing well to the world! I have a score to settle with her!" Brad yelled from the crowd,

"it's her fault; I only have so long to live. I have no problem stopping her life as well."

He went behind the crowd to pull out a man standing nervously. It was Mr. Howard.

"And this man has been mentally scarred by her. She broke him and no one knows how." He continued

Mr. Howard mainly stood there, looking around suspiciously. He was watching to see if anyone saw through his ruse.

* * *

><p>"No, no this has gone too far. We have to stop this." Carly whispered to Ms. Mawful who had forced her to come.<p>

"Carly, Samantha can take care of herself."

"I know, but something had been troubling me about Melanie's death and the prescription mix-up."

"I guess. But still maybe it was her time to go." Mawful responded knowing Carly was getting closer to the _truth._

"Was it?" Carly responded, _"or was it you?"_ she accused knowingly

The elder woman stood carefully before violently grabbing Carly.

"You listen here, Ms. Shay! You may have fooled everyone else with this act you have, but I know better."

She held on tightly as she spoke coldly

"You've wanted this since the beginning and now you have it! So just smile and wave and _keep your mouth shut!"_ She threatened

Carly, now knowing the true evilness of the woman she thought she knew had fled the scene with one purpose.

She quickly found a cab and hoped to get there before the mob came.

* * *

><p>"We should team up and go get her!" Carly's apprentice, Emily yelled.<p>

The crowd agreed and decided that Emily, Brad, Mr. Howard, and another man should go after her.

They all thought her supposed wickedness should be punished.

"Good Luck to you "witch-hunters". And good fortune. To you all." Ms. Mawful called after as the group left the building.

They left confidently. After all it was four against one.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Double Upload!**

***gasp* Ms. Mawful is evil!**

**Did anyone expect to turn on Carly?**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review**

**-Cali-447**

**(Don't forget the poll!)**


	19. Capture and Commotion

Their plan had not worked very well.

Brad and Mr. Howard had fled the scene when Emily had been captured by Sam. The other man left too after trying to help.

"Please just let me go!" Emily sobbed

"Oh just stop crying! I can't stand it anymore!" Sam screamed at the girl,

"Do you want to go home, to your mom and dad?" She teased,

"Then get the necklace _off you!"_ Sam finished

The girl continued crying and Sam imitated her.

"WHAA! *sniffles*" They both cried

"What kind of person accepts a dead woman's necklace?" Sam yelled around the room

"And on the day of her funeral! Must've been raised in a barn for all-"

She stopped when she noticed the figure at the doorway,

"Go away." She said plainly to Carly.

"They're coming here, to get you." Carly warned

"Go away" she said again

"Sam, please be reasonable. Let the girl go." Carly pleaded

"I know you don't want to hear this, and especially not from me." She said noting a small smirk on Sam's face

"But you're out of control! It's just a necklace. Is it really worth kidnapping a young girl? You can't go on like this!" Carly tried explaining

'I can do whatever I want! I'm the 'Wicked Witch of the _West'" _She quipped

"Everyone wants it, why can't they handle it? Why can't I be mean for once?" She said to Carly when a man had come with a letter.

Sam shooed him away and quickly read the letter.

Carly walked more into the room and waited for Sam to pull away from reading.

When she did, her eyes were nearly glistening with tears.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked worriedly before realizing the one thing that could break Sam's heart.

"Is it Freddie?"

Sam fixed her face before responding

"We've seen him for the last time. They found him today." Sam replied blankly

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

BAM! Another cliffhanger!

Two more chapters left.

If you guys could please leave feedback, I would really appreciate it.

Thank you for reading!

-Cali-447


	20. For Good

**Last chapter of the year! I hope you guys all have a wonderful time today.**

* * *

><p>"No... oh my god." Carly whispered<p>

"You're right; it's time I give myself up." She said heading to the middle of the room.

"Sam, what is it? Why are you giving up?"

"You have to go. You can't be seen here." Sam said pushing Carly away and ignoring her question.

"No, I'm not leaving you here."

"You have to leave, _please_" Sam pleaded.

"No! Sam, I'll tell them everything. The truth!" Carly argued

"No! Carly they'll turn on you too!"

"I don't care!"

"Well I do! Please, promise me you won't try to clear my name."

"Why would-"

"Promise." She said quietly

"Fine, but I don't understand why." Carly agreed unwillingly

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam:<strong>__**  
><strong>__**I'm limited**__**  
><strong>__**Just look at me - I'm limited**__**  
><strong>__**And just look at you**__**  
><strong>__**You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda**__**  
><strong>__**So now it's up to you**__**  
><strong>__**For both of us - now it's up to you...**__**  
><strong>_

"Carly, you're free to do whatever you want, but not me; I'm stuck in this position forever. So you have to do what's right, for both of us. Take this case, it'll help you." Sam said quietly,

"You're the only friend, I've ever had." She added

Carly took the case gingerly and started to talk to her best friend.

"I've had so many, but only one who really mattered." She said looking at Sam _**  
><strong>_

_**Carly: **__**  
><strong>__**I've heard it said**__**  
><strong>__**That people come into our lives for a reason**__**  
><strong>__**Bringing something we must learn**__**  
><strong>__**And we are led**__**  
><strong>__**To those who help us most to grow**__**  
><strong>__**If we let them**__**  
><strong>__**And we help them in return**__**  
><strong>__**Well, I don't know if I believe that's true**__**  
><strong>__**But I know I'm who I am today**__**  
><strong>__**Because I knew you...**_

_****_"Sam, I feel like this was meant to happen. You were meant to help me find the real me, and you did. And I helped you. But I'm who I am today because of you."

_**Like a comet pulled from orbit**__**  
><strong>__**As it passes a sun**__**  
><strong>__**Like a stream that meets a boulder**__**  
><strong>__**Halfway through the wood**__**  
><strong>__**Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**__**  
><strong>__**But because I knew you**__**  
><strong>__**I have been changed for good**__**  
><strong>_

"my life's been interrupted by you, and I don't know if you changed it for the better," The girls both chuckled before Carly continued, "But you did change it, for good."

_**Sam:**__**  
><strong>__**It well may be**__**  
><strong>__**That we will never meet again**__**  
><strong>__**In this lifetime**__**  
><strong>__**So let me say before we part**__**  
><strong>__**So much of me**__**  
><strong>__**Is made of what I learned from you**__**  
><strong>__**You'll be with me**__**  
><strong>__**Like a handprint on my heart**__**  
><strong>__**And now whatever way our stories end**__**  
><strong>__**I know you have re-written mine**__**  
><strong>__**By being my friend...**__**  
><strong>_

"I know we might not see each other again, so let me say this before we have to go. I am based so much on what you taught me. You will always be with me, like a handprint on my heart. And so whatever happens in this crazy life of ours, just know that you that changed it, by being my friend." _**  
><strong>_

_**Like a ship blown from its mooring**_

_**By a wind off the sea**__**  
><strong>__**Like a seed dropped by a sky bird**__**  
><strong>__**In a distant wood**__**  
><strong>__**Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**__**  
><strong>__**But because I knew you**__**  
><strong>_

"My life has been pushed by you. You made all the great changes happen. And like you said, I don't know if you changed it for the better. But because I knew you,"

_**Carly: **__**  
><strong>__**Because I knew you**__**  
><strong>_

"because I knew _you_"_**  
><strong>_

_**(Both): **__**  
><strong>__**I have been changed for good**__**  
><strong>_

"we've been changed for good." The girls said together, before a small frown appeared on Sam's face._**  
><strong>_

_**Sam: **__**  
><strong>__**And just to clear the air**__**  
><strong>__**I ask forgiveness**__**  
><strong>__**for the things I've done you blame me for**__**  
><strong>_

"I'm Sorry, for everything. For Freddie, for the company, for everything you blame me for._**  
><strong>_

_**Carly: **__**  
><strong>__**But then, I guess we know**__**  
><strong>__**there's blame to share**__**  
><strong>_

"Sam, we both know that there's blame for everyone here." Carly said giving Sam a small smile, which she returned._**  
><strong>_

_**(Both): **__**  
><strong>__**And none of it seems to matter anymore**_

The friends stood there knowing that what happened was in the past and didn't matter.

_**Carly: **__**  
><strong>__**Like a comet pulled from orbit**__**  
><strong>__**as it passes a sun**__**  
><strong>__**like a stream that meets a boulder**__**  
><strong>__**Halfway through the wood**_

_**Sam: **__**  
><strong>__**Like a ship blown from its mooring**__**  
><strong>__**by a wind off the sea**__**  
><strong>__**like a seed dropped by a sky bird**__**  
><strong>__**in a distant wood**__**  
><strong>_

They hugged each other very tightly. Each girl trying to put all their feelings: sorrow, forgiveness, guilt, happiness, and many more, into that one hug. Their friendship was renewed._**  
><strong>_

_**(Both): **__**  
><strong>__**Who can say if I've been**__**  
><strong>__**changed for the better?**__**  
><strong>__**I do believe I have been**_

_**Changed for the better**_

"I forgive you, and I think we **were** changed for the better." " Me too, we were changed for the better, and I forgive you."_**  
><strong>_

_**Carly: **__**  
><strong>__**And because I knew you...**_

_**Sam: **__**  
><strong>__**Because I knew you...**_

_**(Both): **__**  
><strong>__**Because I knew you...**__**  
><strong>__**I have been changed for good.**_

"And Because I knew you, I've both been changed **For Good**," The duo said almost simultaneously, nearly crying at their friend. They hugged one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**CAM FRIENDSHIP!**

**They're friends again. *starts to sob uncontrollably***

**Thank you for everything, The next chapter will be up next year ;)**

**Please leave some feedback!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Cali-447**

**(Please go vote in the poll on my profile please)**


	21. Finale

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! First Post of the Year! **

**May I present the final chapter of Am iWicked?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>There were stomps at the door. They pulled away from their hug and separated.<p>

"Carly you have to hide. No one can know you're here." Sam said shoving Carly in a corner, blocking her view of the scene.

Footsteps were heard.

Carly crouched down and tried to tell the scene from the people's feet.

She noticed Sam's shoes, the very same pair she'd given her those many years ago.

She also noticed Emily's shoes, which seemed to be cornering Sam.

A gunshot was heard.

A body fell with a thud.

More footsteps filled the room.

Emily was taken out of the room.

There seem to be a struggle to pick something up.

"Her shoes and earrings fell off, do we pick them up?" A woman asked.

"Naah, we'll get 'em later. We need to get her into the ambulance." A man responded as they carried a body out he door.

The noise settled.

"Sam?" Carly asked carefully and quietly. There was no reply

Carly waited for what felt like an hour, before deciding the coast was clear.

She saw Sam's things on the floor and picked them up.

The remaining reminders of her best friend.

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand." Kristopher said<p>

"Oh! Ms. Shay how are you? I'd thought you'd be celebrating." Ms. Mawful interupted

Kristopher looked at her and gave a half-hearted smiled.

She ignored it.

"These were Sam's." She said showing them the earrings.

"What?" Mawful asked, barely looking up

"What did she say?" Kristopher said, before realizing what Carly was really holding

He stood up in amazement.

"They were her mother's. She told me herself." Carly said

Kristopher grasped them with care.

"I've only really seen these one place else and it was with you, after Freddie and Sam left. You offered me a pair but I refused." Carly continued

"This belonged to her mother." Kristopher said dumbfounded.

He pulled out the identical pair from his pocket and compared them, his face in shock.

"Oh my god," he said realizing the truth and falling to his knees, "I've always wanted a family." He said in tears, holding the objects close to his chest.

"That's why she was so special; she had you and Pamela in her." Mawful said, nearly speechless from this new discovery.

"I want you to leave. I'll make the announcement myself. That the strain of the Broadway life has taken its toll and that you are taking an_ indefinite_ leave of absence." Carly said coldly to Kristopher

"Did you hear what I said?" She continued when Kristopher hadn't moved yet.

"Yes, Ms. Shay." He said getting off the floor and leaving the room, knowing that fact that he had both his daughters killed.

"SECURITY!" Carly called out

"Carly, I know that we've had our differences, but-" Ms. Mawful started

"Ms, have you ever wondered how you would fare in captivity?"

"Whaa?" Ms. Mawful said shocked

_"Captivity._** Prison.** Because my personal opinion is that you don't have what it takes." She said staring straight at her.

The police walked in.

"I hope you prove me wrong, but I doubt you will. Take her away!"

"Gina Mawful, you are under arrest for the murder of Melanie Puckett." The police officer continued with her Miranda Rights as they took her out of the room.

Carly left the room and got in a cab, heading to the KMUS101interview panel.

* * *

><p>As she walked in the door, the crowd buzzed with excitement.<p>

"Before any questions, I would like to make an announcement. Unfortunately, Mr. Kristopher Dinzel has taken an indefinite leave of absence due to stress. "

* * *

><p>Freddie made his way into the mansion.<p>

He found the door that led to the hallway where Sam had directed him.

He managed to open it and fell down by a crushing blow.

"It worked!" Sam cried, releasing the hug she held Freddie in and helping him up, "I'd thought you'd never get here."

The couple exchanged a sweet kiss and Sam reached over to touch Freddie's slightly cut up face.

"Go ahead, I don't mind. Ah, your friends did the best they could. You saved my life.

**"**You're still handsome, to me"

"You don't have to lie to me." Freddie said with a chuckle

"It's not lying... it's looking at things another way." Sam said sweetly

* * *

><p>"My fellow employees at Kristopher's old company, I know we've been under attack for three years.<p>

And I know that there will be other times and things that will frighten us, but I'd like to help.

If you let me of course, I would take charge of the company, and try to be a good leader." Carly said.

The crowd gave her a big round of applause.

* * *

><p>"We have to go, it's time." Freddie said after watching Carly's announcement on the television.<p>

**"**We can't come back here, can we?" Sam asked quietly, getting her bags

**'**No.' Freddie said apologetically

"I only wish..." Sam started

**"**What?" Freddie asked, curious

**"**That Carly could know that we're alive." She said quietly

**"**She can't know, not if we want her to be safe. No one can ever know."

* * *

><p>Carly looked over at the crowd, who were not paying much attention to her.<p>

She knew there were two people that should be here, that should be here celebrating.

She looked up the sky, saying a few words.

"Who can say if I've been changed for the better, but?"

* * *

><p>Freddie led Sam out of the house.<p>

"Go on, I'll catch up." Sam said.

Freddie kissed the top of her head before walking out the door.

She stood at the doorway,

"I don't know if I've been changed for the better, but." She whispered quietly

_"I have been changed for Good" _

The girls said together, imagining their partner with them.

Freddie came back for Sam and pulled her to the car to start their new life.

* * *

><p>Carly started to smile as the attention came back to her.<p>

She answered the crowd's first couple of questions.

"Was she really wicked?"

_No, she was the greatest person I ever knew._

Remembering her promise to Sam, she lied.

"Yes, she was** W_icked_**"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Yes, that's it. That's how the musical ends and I think it's a nice ending. So thank you for all of you who made it so far.**

** Thanks for reading and for everything you guys left on this story. ****I really do appreciate everything you guys leave.**

**Please do wait for me to finish another long multi-chapter story, but I will post one shots during the pause. **

**I hope you guys will enjoy it.**

**Thank to Kpfan72491, awesomegirl13, and Princess of the BookWorms for reviewing. **

**Awesomegirl13 ,Kpfan72491, and RockyBlue DanxRuno for putting this story in story alert. **

**HeyHeyIt'sEmC, Kpfan72491 and Xxpandagirl101xX for favoriting this story**

**You guys ROCK!**

**Thanks again! Any final thoughts? Leave them in a review!**

**Have an awesome year everybody!**

**-Cali-447**


End file.
